One Year Later
by Falcon Z
Summary: Was posted here before. Claidi Remus Pairing. rnrnClaidi leaves all of a sudden day, and reappears one year later a nearly completely different person. Can she and Remus fall in love again, and can Remus find out the reason for her mysterious dissapera
1. Prologue: This I Promise You

**One Year Later**

A Story of Time

_Written by PDMD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any references to the magical world and muggle world referred to in the remarkable Harry Potter series by the magnificent J. K. Rowling. I do not own any references to any books or fan fictions of others that I use to create my very own original characters, books such as My Side of the Mountain by Jean Craighead George, or the Claidi's Journals series, by Tanith Lee to any other books and stories I have forgotten to mention, for I have lost track during the process of creating my most defined characters used in this story. I am in fact not making money of the production of this, so please don't sue me, for I do not have anything that's worth anything to you, if that makes sense. XD_

_Author's Notes: This story is kind of like the one I use when I role-play with my good friend Milo. This story is for Milo, Meghan, Amanda, Heidi, Emily, Sophie, Anya, and everyone I forgot. Certainly I shall include you in the author's notes for the next chapter. _

_Also, I had this up on once before, but I thought sucked, so I took it off. Just recently, months later, I opened up the file, began to continue chapter two, and printed it out to edit. I'm sorry if this seems repettative, but please review. I need the critisism. ;;_

**Prologue:**

The rapping knock on his door woke Remus J. Lupin that night. He took a moment of precious time to let his brain process his surroundings. His gaze traveled down at the piece of parchment he had been writing the next week's class plan on. Hinky Punks again. The imprint of his cheek was upon the parchment, created from his drool mixing with the ink while he dozed off. He cursed himself for falling asleep at his desk again, though he couldn't help it all too much. The full moon was nearly upon them, making him especially lethargic.

There was the penitrating knock again. He grumbled to himself about people who decided to come around to bother him this late at night. But ate his words and grinned broadly as he swung open the door and let his gaze rest on the woman standing before him.

"Well, good evening, Miss Falcon."

Claidissa Freya Star Falcon, the Falconry professor, gave him a heartfelt grin in return. "Good evening, Mr. Moony. May I come in and have a little chat?" Oh, dear muggle Christ, he loved it when she used his childhood nickname. Stepping aside and showing her into his office, he conjured up a chair for her to sit in across from his desk.

He closed the door behind her and swallowed against the lump of anxiety that always formed in his throat whenever he was around her. Tonight, though, it had formed larger than usual, because the wolf in him could smell from all the way from across the room the herbs of her shampoo and that sexy undertone that was hers alone. Restraint of the wolf was difficult as he walked around the chair she had occupied to sit on the edge of his desk.

"So, what can I do for you?" He noticed that she was biting her lower lip in an effort to control giggles, and the fact that she was struggling to keep her gaze leveled with his; every now and again she glanced down at his cheek. Of course! Idiot squib, he was! Laughing, he reached his hand up to wipe the ink from his face, but only succeeded in doing a horrible job smearing it.

His heart beat faster at the light sound of her laughter. That was one sound he would love forever. She stood, shaking her head, as she summoned a washcloth to rub away the ink. It felt like being shocked by an electrical wire when her hand touched his face, even though it was through the rag.

He took his right index finger and wiped some ink from his face, applying it over the feather shaped scar that rested under her left eye. The laughter in her eyes deepened into something much more sensual at Remus' touch. She hesitantly reached her other hand up and gingerly grazed it over his clean cheek. The pounding of his heart suddenly drowned out all thought and sound. He cupped her face tentatively, his eyes lowering to her lips. He felt a surge of arousal sweep through him as he noticed that they were parted in invitation. Like a man in a trance, he lowered his lips to hers, smiling at her through half lidded eyes.

And then he was a goner. Fire poured through his veins as he brought his arms around her. Her lips tasted like sweet autumn apples, just harvested and succulent. He bit back a groan as he felt her move her lips against his and murmur, "Oh, Remus…." She stood on the balls of her feet and arched her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, molding herself against him.

_More,_ the wolf in him ordered. Remus had never obeyed the wolf before unless he wasn't under the influence of Wolfsbane during the time period between the rising and setting of the full moon, but now he felt his body do as it was told as he parted her lips with his tongue. He swallowed her moan as their tongues dueled. It scared him that he followed the wolf's orders, but he would think about that later. Right now he was busy kissing Claidi.

His hand slipped under her leg and was utterly disappointed when she pulled away several inches. Through foggy eyes, he looked down at her, trying to remember how all this had started. "Remus…" she murmured. "We can't…. The students…" _Bugger the students, _Remus thought. But in the end he nodded and let his arms fall to his sides. She hesitantly pulled away; stepping back so there was the proper amount of distance between them.

_Bloody manners. _

Claidi reached up to finish wiping the ink from his face and then disposed of the cloth. She then, quite seductively, linked her arms around waist, resting her chin against his chest. As they smiled tenderly at eachother, he entwined his fingers in her golden-brown ponytail. The tone of her gaze switched, quite suddenly, to a very serious one. "If anything was to ever happen to me," she began, "anything that may take me away from you, from what we have, I want you to promise me that you'll wait for me. Because I will come back." He noticed a glint of sorrow in her eyes as she said this. It made his heart jump into his throat.

She wouldn't leave him by choice; he'd learned that by now. He wanted to protect her now. He wanted to keep her with him throughout the night so he could watch her, and then follow her around again during the day. He wouldn't lose her, not again.

"Claidi…are you…leaving?" he asked, voice frantic. "Is something wrong? If it's about the Other Realm" She put a finger to his lips. Swallowing firmly against the lump in his throat, he nodded.

She grinned in thanks and brought her lips up to his, brushing the chapped skin of hers against the smooth skin of his, letting her arms fall. "G'night, my Moony." She turned and left Remus standing there, alone in the dark, loneliness of his office.

* * *

There was a tapping on the glass of his window when Remus awoke the next morning. Rolling over to acknowledge the bird there, he noticed that it was not the normal Ministry owl that brought him the Daily Prophet. Groaning, he swung his legs over the creaking side of the bed and schlepped across the cold, stone floor to open the window. 

The bird immediately shot in to the room, baring right and landing at Lupin's feet. Remus jumped back as it transformed into a woman no older than Miss Falcon; in reality, she was several years younger. Taianess Caroline Star stood before him, a former student of his, animorph, and sister to Claidi. Her long, dark, black hair cascaded over her shoulders, much in contrast to her sister, who had a light, golden shade of brown for hair color, and wore it up in a pony tail as much as possible. Her skin was naturally, yet unhealthily, pale, and her yellow eyes were sharp as they bore into Remus with urgency.

"Did you get yours?" she asked, her voice was as panicked as the look on her face as she spat out the question in a short breath.

Remus gave her a puzzled look in return, yet his eyes were concerned as he asked, "Got what?" He put a hand out to rub her shoulder comfortingly, but she immediately shrugged away.

Another owl, once again not belonging to the Ministry, answered his question as it flew in and dropped a sheet of parchment at his feet. Cautiously bending down to retrieve it, he opened it as his body straightened again.

His skin went almost as pale as Taia's. His breathing became short and he had a sudden, sharp stabbing feeling in his chest, as if some one had stuck the sword of Godric Gryffindor through him. He quickly read the letter, and then read it again, stumbling backwards towards his bed as he tried to find something solid to support his body with. He read it for a third time and it felt like his heart had stopped.

Claidi, his Claidi, was gone.

His note read:

**_My Remus -_**

**_It hurts me so much to have to write these words to you, to tell you that after all that wanting, I can't have you. After last night, I never planned on truly leaving. But I had to. I have a job to do._**

**_When you read this, know that I do intend to keep my promise and return to you. I will return if it costs me my life._**

**_I wanted to stay so badly, to stay with you forever and for always. But, as I've said before, I have a job to do, so please forgive me._**

**_I don't know when I'll be back, I don't know how I'll get back, but I know I'll be back some day. Please don't pity yourself, or Taia, or give anyone else a chance to pity you. You have no reason to mourn, because I am a woman of my word._**

**_I must wrap this up now, for I am running out of parchment and I must begin my journey. I'll miss you more than you can imagine._**

**_- Claidissa Freya Star Falcon_**

Tears were now stinging his cheeks as he read it one, final time and looked up at Taia. "She's not gone," he lied, "I know she's not gone." Taia started to protest, but he didn't give her a chance. He bolted from the room and hurried through the corridors and up and down various staircases.

His heart was hammering in his head, lodging itself in his throat while, at the same time, falling like a steel block to the bottom of his stomach. He ran, ignoring all those who jumped out of his path as he went. _She's not gone,_ he tried to convince himself. She wouldn't leave him so suddenly like that if it were her choice.

He reached her tower and burst through the door and fell flat on his face from tripping over the threshold. Not consciously feeling any pain, he jumped to his feet. He nearly fell back to the floor from the shock of what he saw. Boxes. Crates. Packages. All of Claidi's belongings seemed to be packed or taken down. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Taia as a cat ran in behind him and stopped dead when she saw what he was looking at. After a moment of transforming, she timidly placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Remus, are you ok?"

Was he ok? No, of course he wasn't ok! He wanted to yell and scream at his former student, show her just how ok he was, but all he could do was turn around and break down in her arms. Out of her element for a moment, Taia just stood there awkwardly, but soon moved her arms around him comfortingly. "Shhh, it's ok, it's ok to cry. Don't worry, I'm here," she cooed. He tried to get a hold on his emotions and turned around to face the room again. He swallowed against the tears as he set his sight on a piece of parchment wrapped around something on Claidi's - what had been Claidi's - desk.

He crossed the room in a matter of seconds and picked up the note that was attached to the parcel and read the following:

_**Remus or Taia -**_

_**Take care of this for me; I'll need it back some day.**_

_**- Claidi**_

He started to cry again as he unwrapped the bundle and slipped her willow wand into his pocket. He'd take good care of it.


	2. Chapter One: Whatsername

**One Year Later**

A Story of Time

_Written by PDMD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any references to the magical world and muggle world referred to in the remarkable Harry Potter series by the magnificent J. K. Rowling. I do not own any references to any books or fan fictions of others that I use to create my very own original characters, books such as My Side of the Mountain by Jean Craighead George, or the Claidi's Journals series, by Tanith Lee to any other books and stories I have forgotten to mention, for I have lost track during the process of creating my most defined characters used in this story. I am in fact not making money of the production of this, so please don't sue me, for I do not have anything that's worth anything to you, if that makes sense. XD_

_Author's Notes: For the sake of making this story make as much sense as I can possibly make it, for I confuse myself far too much every day, I decided that I'm going to keep Remus at Hogwarts, because there it seems he feels like he belongs. (other side of brain hisses No! No! He belongs in my arms! Get away!)_

_This chapter is for all of my patient teachers who had the nerve to make me shut up, lolz, and who were there for me, and who put up with me, and…well, everything! Especially reading my work and pushing me up to where I ought to be. Thanks, much! _

_Oh, and I must clarify that Taia is an advanced form of an animorph, as in the ex-Nickelodeon show, and can transform into any person or any other specimen she touches._

**Chapter 1: **

_The halls are the same. The torches are the same. The classrooms are the wait, that one's not the same, _the woman thought as she walked down the corridor to the great hall. She let her rough hand gingerly graze over the grand oak of the large entry doors. The sounds of merry children discovering that dessert was being served echoed through the doors and around her in the hall. She composed herself with a steadying breath and pushed to doors open. Claidi smiled quite smugly to herself, as the whole room seemed to pivot to look at her.

* * *

"Miss… Miss… erm, Miss Freya, was it? Miss Freya, the train will be passing though Hogsmead in a matter of minutes. Shula must wake Miss Freya if Miss Freya wishes to return to Hogwarts and see her Moony."

_Moony._

Her mind suddenly began to process the house elf's words all to quickly for her to handle in this state of consciousness. _I'm going to see Remus._ She groaned as she rolled over onto her back and sat up, bringing a hand up to steady her head as all the blood rushed down from it. _Miss Freya? Since when is my name Freya? Last time I checked, it was 'Bird,' or something of the sorts._ She grumbled to herself as she brushed the straw from the thighs of her pants. _Clayd, or something. Clayda? No, no, it was more along the lines of…Claidi! Yes! _She grinned to herself as she recognized her name. Standing, she dusted off the seat of her pants and picked some clumps of dirt from her shirt.

_Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of…Witchcraft and Wizardry! Pretty good, considering I've been living without coffee for two weeks now. _She chuckled as she reached over to accept her sword, jacketed by its scabbard, from the house elf she had been rooming with in this empty car of the train. The house elf bowed graciously, and wasn't as surprised when Claidi bowed back as she was when the woman had first displayed this gesture.

Claidi began to pace about the cargo car as she secured the animal skin belt that the casing of her weapon was fastened was to. She did this ritual of pacing just about every time she woke, night or day, rain or shine. Time had changed everything. She smirked as she felt the need for caffeine kick in. _Well, almost everything. _

"Miss," the elf imediatly began, "before Shula and Miss Freya get off at the station, may Shula point out that Miss Freya's feet are rather full of splinters?" _Hmm? Oh, so that's what that twinging feeling was. _It was true that she was barefoot, and that she had been for quite some time. She smiled down on the fae elf and fell backwards onto her buttocks to examine her feet. Shula offered her a smile and began to pick out splinters, despite Claidi's protesting. "Shula is very grateful for Miss Freya's kindness and hospitality during Shula and Miss Freya's trip to visit the great Albus Dumbledor." Claidi sighed and forfeited to the war of capability that had been going on during the whole journey.

After the two had finished removing splinters and such from both pairs of feet, the screeching of the breaks sounded, a signal that they were slowing as they passed on through the station. They lept to their feet and hurried to the door, whipping it open and standing on the edge of the wooden side. Claidi looked down at her newfound companion, and gave her a nod of confidence, though anxiety pooled in the pit of her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she said, her accent thick, "On dee count of dree. On'… two…dree!"

They jumped

* * *

Silence had never been so loud. None of the first years even let out one curious whisper as she stepped into the hall. She willed her eyes to keep complete focus on the Headmaster at the end of the isle, but they were very tempted to wander.

_Merlin, what a sight I should be,_ Claidi thought as she remembered seeing her appearance in a puddle on the hike up to the school. She was wearing jeans that were torn to near shreds, now seeming to be confused about whether to become Capri's or shorts. A grungy males' white undershirt rested over her own. The illusion she had built up around herself over the years had fallen from exhaustion during her expedition. Her skin tone had become a more healthy color, and her numerous scars had become a dark peach hue. Her hair had certainly changed; while it had once been shoulder length and a golden brown, it was now silver, - not gray, but a metallic coloring of silver - chin length, and her bangs were angled into her eyes. Her physical appearance looked both gaunt and well built at once. She grinned inwardly as she earned a few appreciative murmurs from some sixth year Hufflepuff's as she slowly made her way down the isle.

Her eyes rested on Harry's for a small moment in time, before she tore her gaze from her cousin and forced her stare to remain frontward. No one knew who she was. They all seemed to over look the feather shaped scar that rested under her left eye, the flame pendant she had always worn, and her own deceased father's necklace, a foggy blue orb that hung from a rustic chain. They all seemed to be so taken aback by her exterior looks, that they didn't seem to notice the tell tail signs of who she really was.

Claidi mentally scowled at this thought. _You disappear for a single year or so, and you come back a complete stranger. Great, just great._ She forced all irritation that had suddenly flared up into the back of her mind as she approached the faculty table. Bowing to Professor Dumbledor, she earned a bow of the head and a heartwarming smile in return. "Welcome back," Albus greeted her, eyes glistening at her through half-moon glasses. She flashed him the single most earnest grin she had produced in months, and made her way around the table.

Professor Grubly-Plank, seated in Claidi's former seat between Professor Sprout and Professor Lupin, became tense as she approached her. Leaning over so her face was inches from the other witch's, Claidi said so only the teacher in her seat could here, "_Scusi_, Ms. Grubly-Plank, but I believe you are in meh seat." It was evident that she had forced as much of her accent out of her voice as possible.

The professor's eyes widened in surprise. Claidi sensed the question forming on her associate's lips, so she cut her off, "If you do not mind, may I take meh seat?" Still to shocked to speak, Grubly-Plank nodded and slipped out of the chair, allowing herself to scoot by Claidi, still holding her stare on her. Claidi sat down next to Lupin who seemed to be in a state of shock.

The look on Remus' face as he struggled to compose a sentence, but only succeeded in maintaining his gawking stare, greatly amused her. "Yeah, I get dat a lot," she said calmly, as if she had just gotten back from a trip down to the corner store. She really didn't feel like acknowledging the fact that she had just made her first formal appearance in a full year.

The whispers were growing louder now, and most of the first years were standing up on their seats to get a better look at her over the heads of their older classmates. Dumbledor did not seem irritated by this, just delighted. He stood suddenly and the rest of the hall quickly took their seats. Clearing his throat, he spoke in a voice Claidi remembered well, "If you are all finished gawking at your teacher like she is Firebolt in the store window, I have a few announcements before you retire to your dormitories. First years," he continued, "please note that there shan't be any tolerance of horseplay in the halls, for Mr. Filch has reported to me numerous times on these accounts." Claidi bit her lip to keep from giggling as a few Gryffindor's shifted uneasily. The headmaster added, "Oh, and a notice for all of you: Please respect Ms. Falcon as well as you did before she took her leave."

Nearly all of the first years looked confused, though some of them seemed to have older siblings who had been taught by or had known Professor Falcon. The older children were trying to decide whether to cheer or to continue whispering. A second year Ravenclaw settled it for them as she jumped up from her seat and cheered, "Professor Falcon's back!" The whole Ravenclaw table was on their feet cheering, followed by Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. But Slytherin refused to participate in this event, and instead began to Boo.

Claidi couldn't restrain her grin any longer as the applauding continued. She turned her gaze out of the corner of her eye at the Slytherin table, and showed them what she thought of them by sticking her tongue out at them briefly. Withdrawing her tongue, she noticed that Dumbledor and the rest of the staff were clapping as well. She nearly died when she saw Severus Snape barely clapping, and only out of politeness.

But she literally could have died when she turned her gaze to the man sitting on her right. Though Remus could still not construct a full sentence, he was smiling at her warmly, clapping right along with everyone else. Oh, Circe, his smile still made her feel like

Jell-o. She could feel a quivering smile form on her lips as her heart began to beat rapidly. Her palms were beginning to sweat and her left hand slipped from the handle of her blade.

Why couldn't she sit next to some one who didn't have these kinds of effects on her, like Hagrid, or _Severus_, or even Professor Trelawney, who she hated with most of her being?

Where was she, anyway? Claidi had not seen Sibyll at the table when she arrived, nor did she see her now. She felt dark emotions begin to float up from the depths of her soul where she had kept them. She forced the thought to the back of her mind, bringing forth the dreamy thoughts of her lycanthropic friend.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could do so, Dumbledor stood and dismissed everyone. In the chaos of rustling robes and the mass amount of children pushing through the door, Claidi was caught off guard as some one grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the side faculty door.

When she realized who it was, she flung her arms around his neck and engulfed him in an enormous hug, crying out in glee.

"Remus!"

* * *

Remus closed his arms around her in a warm embrace that he had been dreaming of since the time she left him. She still fit perfectly. That was a relief.

"Oh, Claidi," He whispered, feeling tears prick his eyes. She pulled back and looked up at him with a soft smile, and he did his best to blink them away.

That smile had been what always pulled him through the tough times, no matter how much he resisted admitting it. He watched as the smile gradually left her face and was replaced with a more serious look. Hesitantly, she reached her hand up to brush away a tear from his cheek, then slowly brought it down to examine it as if tears were alien to her. After staring at her hand for a moment, she looked up with wonder and stated, not asked, "You're crying."

Remus nodded and noted the new accent that hung in her voice; a mix of Mediterranean, Scottish, a hint of French, and the American that she always had. He chuckled mentally in realization as he figured out why her skin was a more healthy color, rather than the normal, deathly pale that had taken a few months for him to get used to. He wondered where and how long she had been in the Mediterranean. His train of thought seemed to disappear as she delicately ran her fingers over a scar on the bridge of his nose that had not been there the last time she had seen him.

Once more she stared as if he was foreign to her eyes. Claidi's weathered hands drifted slowly to his hairline, where she examined newer streaks of gray by ways of running her fingers into through them. He felt his skin begin to heat as her hands moved carefully through each wave, her eyes wide as she studied thoroughly. Gods, she better stop this now. His heart was now beating faster than normal as he took hold of her wrists and warily brought her arms down to her sides.

She jerked a hand free of Remus' hold and reached up to brush his final tear away. The scent of her skin was becoming overwhelming. She smelled strongly of hay, rain, pine, and citrus fruits. He willed his nose to stop as a quizzical look loomed over her face and she asked, "Why do you cry?"

Could it be true that she had no idea why he cried? He wouldn't believe that she didn't know the pain she had caused him when she left. He refused to.

He opened his mouth to answer, but stopped and looked at her questioningly as she suddenly tensed and pivoted to face the turn in the corridor. Her right hand instinctively gripped the hilt of her rapier. Professor Minerva McGonagall rounded the corner, followed by Professor Albus Dumbledor, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Grubly-plank, and Professor _Serverus Snape_. Ugh, even the name of that slimy name gave Remus the willies. It took a motherly smile from Minerva to make Claidi relax even the least bit. She composed herself and stood up straight, her shoulders rolled back, her thumbs stuck in the back pockets of her jeans. _Funny,_ Remus thought, _last time I saw her, she was sticking her thumbs in her _front_ pockets._

The elder woman smiled at the younger one. "It's great to have you back Claidissa," she commented warmly. "Really, it truly is. I'll be making arrangements for Professor Grubly-plank to be moving out of your office." The younger professor behind her nodded shyly, kicking up some dust with her toe.

Claidi smiled genially in return, and protested, "No need fo' her to pack, while meh stuff is already. Honestly, Minerva," she added at the woman's troubled expression, "It's no trouble fo' me at all." She smiled at the other professor in question. "Dat is, if it's alright wit' you?" She nodded in confirmation as the other witch nodded bashfully.

That seemed to end the conversation, if not the fact that Claidi had bowed a final time before walking past the group, hesitating only for a moment to spit on Severus' shoe. Remus suddenly felt the need to brace his hand against the wall for support he was laughing so hard. Snape glared at him harshly before walking past in the general direction of the dungeons. He earned a disapproving look from Minerva, but she too was fighting giggles. Albus' smile was bright with mirth as he departed, walking in step with petite Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall was shaking her head as she too headed off towards Gryffindor tower. When Remus turned back, it seemed Professor Grubly-plank had already made her exit, so he too left to adjust the class plan for the next day.

The thing that had him stumped, he thought as he ascended one of the great staircases, was why Claidi didn't know why he had been crying. Did she not know, or not believe, to the extent for which he cared for her? Was it true that she had forgotten their final kiss? He sure hadn't. In the past year, he lost track of the many times he had replayed that scene in his head. It was the only thing standing between him and letting go. Thank god he hadn't.

Remus sighed and plowed his fingers through his graying hair as he reached the corridor he had desired, only after a few unwanted moving staircases. He crossed the hall and reached for the door to his office. He stopped suddenly, his hand frozen in midair. It was close enough to the full moon that he could see easily in the dim light provided by the torches, even better. Someone else's fingerprints were on the doorknob. Immediately and instinctively he whipped out his wand and burst the door open with a strong, "Alohamora!"

There before him stood, well, rather _crouched_, the exotic woman that he had been talking to not even a half hour ago. Her blade was draw and her stance was rigid, and she seemed prepared to fight for her life. Her muscles seemed so defined and toned in the level of light. Her small chest rose up and down with each shuddery breath she took.

"Claidi," he said softly, her name rolling off his tongue like a sweet candy. Her eyes seemed to relax, though she maintained her posture. He cautiously stepped into the room, creeping towards her, holding up his hands to show that he wouldn't harm her. "Claidi," he said again. This time he continued, "What are you doing here?"

He could swear he saw hurt flare in her eyes, but only for a moment before, "I promised to come back." She slowly changed positions, moving to stand in front of him, her arms hanging calmly by her sides. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

_Funny,_ Remus thought as he grinned down at her, _very funny._ "Well, last time I checked this was my office," he said in a teasing, matter-of-factly voice. He brushed a tendril of hair away from her face, and felt her quiver in surprise at his gesture. This bewildered him, for normally she had always been the one to make the first move. He timidly reached out his other hand and rubbed circles at the base of her neck. He wanted to kiss her. He _needed_ to kiss her. As he advanced on her lips, he was hurt when he noted a glint of fear in his friend's eyes. She stepped back quickly, her breath hissing through her nostrils, and her eyes widened with alarm.

"R-Remus," she stammered, her voice sounding weak and venerable. That, too, hurt him. He knew that the two things in the world that Claidi hated feeling the most were weak and scared. He forced the wolf back down as he plowed his fingers through his hair. Claidi seemed to calm down a bit after sensing with her own lycanthropic senses that the wolf was restrained. She also let out a sigh and stuck her thumbs in her back pockets again. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Remus, it's been a long time," she started, not quite meeting his eyes, "And I know it's seemed much longer fo' me dan it has fo' you."

Longer for her? Like hell! It was her going away that made him relise how deeply he felt for her, and to what extent. He wanted to protect her, to stay by her side forever. At least, he thought he did. Now her actions were making him rethink things. He mentally shook it off. No, he would be there for her no matter what.

Nodding, Remus still struggled to restrain, now, both the wolf and himself. "That it has," he admitted, though a bit of him refused to believe it even still.

Her cupid's-bow mouth curved into a smile as she nodded in confirmation that he under stood. "Remus, I care fo' you more than I can say, but fo' now-"

"I know," he interjected. With a steadying breath, he finished, "Let's just be friends." He forced his lips to smile back in response to her small, sad one, though his eyes deceived him. She kissed the tip of his nose in thanks and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Claidi," he said softly as he fumbled in the pockets of his tattered and tailored robes for something. She paused at the door and turned to face him. He found it and tossed her wand to her, which she caught in mid-air.

She examined it just as she had examined Remus only but several minutes ago. Looking up, she grinned wickedly. "Dis might come in handy, eh?" Remus had to laugh at this comment, and grinned back, just as waywardly. "G'night, meh Moony," she said softly as she departed.

Just like the last time she had said that to him, he felt warm inside as he retired for the night.


	3. Chapter Two: Getting Away With Murder

**One Year Later**

A Story of Time

_Written by PDMD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any references to the magical world and muggle world referred to in the remarkable Harry Potter series by the magnificent J. K. Rowling. I do not own any references to any books or fan fictions of others that I use to create my very own original characters, books such as My Side of the Mountain by Jean Craighead George, or the Claidi's Journals series, by Tanith Lee to any other books and stories I have forgotten to mention, for I have lost track during the process of creating my most defined characters used in this story. I am in fact not making money of the production of this, so please don't sue me, for I do not have anything that's worth anything to you, if that makes sense. XD_

_Author's Notes: For Padfoot, Bubbles, Soapy, Celes, Giz, and everyone who is forced to listen to me think out loud. It gets annoying, I know, but sooner or later, it will all pay off. Most likely in the form of a fanfic. Lolz! XD_

_You may have read a story on Sugar Quill involving a woman named Viviane Chance coming to teach additional DADA durring Harry's third year. I cannot recall the author, nor the title. I give credit, though, for the little dispute between Claidi and Sibyll to the author, for I may be skirting around plagerising in a few places, but this is just because I wanted to create an exact replicate of the episode, but only in a few aspects. Please, don't shoot me. _

_Oh, and one note: Beware of bitches with pointy hats and sticks!_

**Chapter 2: Getting Away With Murder**

"Honey, wake up dear."

"Hrrph…"

"Claidi, please wake up, you're going to oversleep."

"Grrummerrumph…"

"Miss Falcon, wake up, now! Do _not_ make me yell!"

"…"

"PROFESSOR FALCON! WAKE UP NOW! I'M WARNING YOU, I-"

"Fine! Goddess, what's gotten into you?" Claidi pulled her head out from underneath her pillow to sleepily groped for her glasses. When she finally laid her fingers on the titanium frames, she smiled slightly and slipped them on to look at the alarm clock that was dancing about her bedside table, its face screwed up in annoyance. Smirking slightly, she muttered, "Meh old clock wasn't so demanding."

She stretched and let her gaze come into focus as she stared around the room. She was sitting up in a large, four-post bed - a real bed, one that contained all of her limbs - with a great, scarlet, down comforter. The pillows that she had been using were scattered around the head of the bed. She could hardly draw herself to dragging her toned body out of the divan.

The alarm clock sighed in exasperation, "Remind me to warn the grandfather on the fourth floor about you, will you, dear?" Claidi giggled as she slipped out of bed. She then took the time to study the room that she occupied. The walls were the same hue as the quilt, if not a shade deeper. Bookshelves full with books and documents, both her own and those belonging to the school, were built into the walls themselves. There were several touchier that stood around the room, shedding just enough light.

She stood there in her skivvies, as she seemed to have lost her undershirt during her nightly tormenting. Reaching under the comforter to search for it, she resurfaced moments later. Quickly, she jerked her pants on and threw a sweatshirt over her head.

The sweatshirt…

_Where did that come from?_ She asked herself that as she picked up the discarded note:

_**Claidi-**_

_**Welcome back! Wear this, and I hope to see you soon. Ask Remus who I am, if you don't already know.**_

_**Karo**_

_Karo?_ Why was that name so familiar? She continued to mill over that question as she slipped the note into the front pocket of her denims, and her wand into her back one. This seemed like a common enough gesture, yet so alien to her. No matter. She quickly strapped on her sheath and hurried out the door, pulling the gray Quicksilver hoodie down in the front.

It had been so long since she had left here last. She smiled as she passed Sir Cadigan's portrait, sticking her tongue out at him over her shoulder as he began to babble on about challenging her.

She continued down the hall until she reached its mouth and slid down the railing of the marble flight of stairs, all the way down to the first floor. Hopping off as she reached the front hall, she walked around to the side entrance to the Great Hall that was used by the faculty.

Cursing under her breath as she stubbed her bare toe, Claidi half limped to her seat next to Remus. Her lips curved up in a smile as she looked over at her, well, friend she should say. "Good morning," she said brightly as she turned her head back to look at her plate. Her eyes widened at the sight of real food. _Mmm… bacon._ Slowly, as if to make sure it was all real, she took her time eating the breakfast before her. Through out the meal, her concentration was distracted by the murmurs and whispers filling the halls, the gazes burning her skin as she ignored the scrutiny.

"Claidi?" Swallowing a mouthful of food, her head swiveled to meet Remus' question. There was hindering in his gaze, which she saw even before his amber irises. This made her tense, a state of unease whipping through her body. Slowly, her hand began to reach for her blade. His hand quickly reached out and rested on hers, stopping her from grabbing at her weapon. Jerking her hand away from him, she leaned a bit away. There was attentiveness with something akin to fear in her eyes.

In a slow, calm voice, Remus quietly said, "Claidi, we need to talk." This did nothing for her nerves. Rubbing his thumb over the length of her hand, he continued, in the same defenseless manner, "Would you stop by my office around two this afternoon for tea?"

_Tea_, she assured herself. _It's only tea, no fight, no poison. It's just tea with Remus…_ Her shoulders relaxed, as well as her gaze, although, her muscles still remained somewhat tight. "I would be delighted to, Remus," she replied, her tone matching his. Her heart sped at his smile, and she returned her own.

_"YOU!"_

_

* * *

_  
Remus' head whipped up at the angry scream. Claidi jumped out of her chair, sending it clattering back. Her sword seemed to appeared from nowhere she had drawn it so rappidly as she whipped to her feet in a deffensive stance. Body rigid, her gaze traveled to where the shrill cry had come from. "You," she spat back at Sibyll Trelawney. Sword raised in her hands, Claidi glared deeply at the other woman with a unforgiving loathing.

What a sight it was; a dirty, gaunt woman with silvery hair, muggle clothing, dainty glasses, and a rather large sword, ready to fight, and a thin witch in floaty pastel robes and infinate ropes of beads, topped by her enormous specticals resting on the bridge of her narrow nose.

The woman wearing robes the shade of an Easter egg took a step foward, already standing a good forty feet from the table; the divinations teacher seemed to have just come in through the main entrance to the dining hall. "You," Sibyll hissed, yet her voice remained loud enough for everyone across the suddenly silent hall. "You bring danger! Your inheritance cannot be refused! Where you go, your past follows!"

Remus pushed his chair a significant distance away from the table at what happened next. Claidi's face went white and she snarled loudly in a barbaric manner as she leaped to the table top. She seemed not to notice that her left bare foot had been planted in the center of a bowl of black and white pudding. Given the situation wasn't so mysterious or rash, Remus would have laughed about that later. But right now, he was too intrigued by what Professor Trelawney had said.

Just as it looked as though Claidi were to leap at her oposer, Professor McGonagall rested her grip on her colligue's ankle. Claidi yanked her leg away, turning her fiery gaze on the Transfiguration professor. The older woman seemed unfazed by this, and went so far as to inform the falconer, "There is no murder allowed before lunch, Claidissa."

With a sneer that challenged Severus', she spoke, "Meh name is Claidi, and dan dere should be anoder rule about predictions over breakfast." Hopping off the table on the opposite side than she had mounted it, she stormed out of the hall, leaving a one-footed trail of pudding behind her. Only after she had slammed the faculty door rather loudly, and Professor Trelawney had taken her seat and served her self, the noisy chatter of the students roused again.

Remus scooted his seat back to the table, still occupying it during this process. Leaning over to Professor McGonagall, who had just taken her seat to his right, he asked, "What do you think that was that about?"

The older woman sighed. "I don't know," she confessed, "but I have a feeling that sooner or later we're going to find out." After frowning upon the mussed pudding, she disposed of it with of a flick of her wand and turned back to Remus. "You seem to be the closest of us to Claidissa, or Claidi, rather," she corrected herself. "Would you mind going to see if she's alright?"

Slowly, Remus nodded and pushed his seat back again. Having already finished his breakfast, he didn't mind the task at hand one bit as he left the great hall through the side door, following the footprints. As he plodded down the hall, he contemplated over what Professor Trelawney said. He knew why Claidi had been so angry, or atleast to some extent in the begining.

When Claidi had first started harboring feelings towards the mild-mannered DADA teacher, Sibyll had decided to take action on her own emotions. Claidi, being the short-tempered bull-headed fiend that she was, began to grow an imediate loathing towards the Divinations teacher. Eventually, though, Claidi had won him over when she had her miscarrage. When Remus was at her side comforting her, Sibyll was trying to get him to follow her to her tower.

"Great," Remus muttered as the trail stopped at an open window. Grasping the stone window sil, he leaned out and looked up and all around. Coming to the conclusion the Claidi had taken the shape of a falcon and flown out, as was how she normally traveled to visit him from across the school, he leaned back inside and shut the glass. If anything, Claidi wanted to be alone.

_

* * *

_

_"Why are you so quiet?"_ the falcon by her side asked.

Looking up at her, Claidi just shook her head and turned it to gaze out on the horizon. Crouching beside her friend, Frightful, Claidi rested on one of the highest parapets of the castle. She had been here for around ten minutes already with her friend who she had found in the sky.

The falcon cocked her head to the side. "_Why?"_ the falcon asked again.

Sighing, Claidi turned to the bird again. _"I don't think I should have come back,"_ the human replied in Falconish.

Frightful creeed in surprise. _"What do you mean,'you shouldln't have come back?'"_

Claidi plowed her fingers through her hair with a deep sigh. _"Everything's different; nothing's the way it was."_

_"Maybe it's you that's changed,"_ suggested the falcon.

Slowly, Claidi's gaze returned to the landscape far out infront of her. _"Maybe,"_ she aggreed. _"But Remus tried to kiss me last night, and he's never been that straight forward."_

_"Maybe he just had to lose you to realize that he had you."_

_"What are you, Dr. Phil or something?"_ Claidi retorted, followed by a snort of laughter.

The falcon just shook her head with a chuckle. _"I'm just speaking my mind."_

Again, Claidi snorted. _"Birdbrain. Hey,"_ she laughed as Frightful clawed at her arm.

The bird rolled her eyes. They laughed together for a few moments more, before a serious silence fell over them.

Finally, Frightful asked, _"But I thought you liked kissing Remus."_

Again, Claidi sighed. _"I did,"_ she admitted.

_"So what happened?"_ the bird wanted to know.

Shaking her head, Claidi replied honestly, _"Things are just different for me now, I guess."_

_"Did you love him?"_

This question caught her off guard, and for a split second she lost her ballance. Wide-eyed, she turned and faced her faclon, mouth agape. _"WHAT?"_

_"Did you love him?"_ Frightful repeated calmly.

Still Claidi stared at her. She had no idea how to answere this question. Did she love him? Had she loved him? The questions were endless.

After a few minutes, Frightful worridly raised a wing and waved it infront of Claidi's dazed face. Automatically, Claidi snapped out of it and shook her head to clear it. _"Sorry," _she appologized.

_"Well?"_ Frightful asked, finally becoming the least bit impatient.

_"I don't know,"_ she answered, truthfully. _"I might have been, probably was too bulheaded though."_

_"Then why is it so hard for you?"_ Frightful asked.

Claidi shook her head. _"I don't know, truly, I don't."_

The falcon nodded, turning to look out over the castle grounds. Claidi then noticed the position of the sun, and cursed in another tongue. _"I told Remus I'd have tea with him this afternood,"_ Claidi said, standing.

Frightful smiled. _"You two love birds have fun,"_ she teased. Claidi smiled down at her and shook her head as she lept into the air. Feathers sprouted out of her pores, her body shrinking down a bit. And the falcon flew off towards the DADA teacher's office.


End file.
